Shower Songs
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Caitlyn hated the showers at Camp Rock. They were tiny and the shower head was fixed and the pressure was weird and if a toilet flushed, the water would go cold, then scalding hot... Jason/Caitlyn


I've had this in my head for a bit. xD I hate the shower in my dorm and it seriously does stuff like what is described below. I also like to sing in the shower. But I'm not a singer, so I usually get the lights flicked on and off til I stop singing. xDD

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Caitlyn hated the showers at Camp Rock. They were tiny and the shower head was fixed and the pressure was weird and if a toilet flushed, the water would go cold, then scalding hot and sometimes bugs would get in and because she had taken her contacts out, she couldn't tell if it was a roach or a cricket. That made her scream and run out of the shower stall wet and clutching a towel while Ella (who was actually kind of scary) grabbed the grasshopper and let it free. The shower curtains were kind of see-through in that annoying way that let in light, but also could let you see in both ways, and although it was distorted, Caitlyn just found it creepy.

Even though she hated the creepy showers, Caitlyn still spent an inordinate amount of time in the camp showers because it was usually the best-smelling place at camp apart from the dining hall or…well, Jason smelled pretty good, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone.

So, she usually spent her long shower times singing loudly. She didn't sound bad, but most people usually didn't spend much time around the showers when they heard someone belting out Disney songs. Today she was in a Lady and the Tramp mood. And her favorite was 'He's a Tramp'.

Caitlyn pranced in the tiny stall as well as she could, periodically posing and tilting her head back and tossing her soaked hair as she worked her shampoo into a lather all while singing.

"He's a tramp, but I love him  
Breaks a new heart ev'ry day  
He's a tramp, they adore him  
And I only hope he'll stay that way."

She gave a seductive glance to her loofah which was hanging on a hook by the shower knob before she reached for her conditioner, still singing as she worked it into her hair, not noticing the figure who had just walked in.

"He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel  
He's a rounder, he's a cad  
He's a tramp, but I love him  
Yes, even I've got it pretty bad."

Jason had just been walking by the girls' bathrooms when he heard the singing. He knew it could only be Caitlyn because…well…this wasn't the first time he'd heard her singing in the showers. That might sound really creepy, but it wasn't like he was _spying_ on her in the showers. He just heard someone singing and hid in the bushes by the bathroom until he saw who came out of the door.

Not creepy at all.

Oh, who was he kidding? It was creepy as all hell and he knew it.

Just as he was debating whether or not to pretend he had just seen a bird in the nearby tree in order to keep close to the bathroom so he could hear Caitlyn singing, he felt a few raindrops hit his head.

Jason quickly picked up his guitar and ran for the closest shelter available to him. The girls' bathrooms.

This would probably turn out badly.

Not that he really cared when Caitlyn was singing.

He put his guitar down and walked carefully towards the showers. This was stupid, he knew, but Caitlyn was singing Lady and the Tramp songs. And how could he stop himself from listening to Lady and the Tramp?

"You can never know when he'll show up  
He's gives you plenty of trouble  
I guess he's just a no 'count pup  
But I wish that he were double."

He could kinda, sorta, barely see Caitlyn through the clear-ish shower curtain. She was really more of a peachy-colored blob with brown hair attached than anything else, but it still felt really awkward to think that Caitlyn was…um…

Never mind. He concentrated on her singing rather than anything else. He could see her moving around in the shower as she sang and he laughed to himself as he watched her dancing.

"He's a tramp, he's a rover  
And there's nothin' more to say  
If he's a tramp, he's a good one  
And I wish that I could travel his way  
I wish that I could travel his way  
I wish that I could travel his way."

He knew that was the end of the song and he wasn't really sure what to expect after that but…he really, truly wasn't expecting what happened next.

The water stopped and he heard the rustle of the shower curtain and then he saw a wet leg extend out of the stall and he gulped and then he heard a scream and the curtain closed quickly and then Caitlyn was screaming at him in anger.

"JASON GRAY. I SAW YOU IN THE MIRROR. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS' BATHROOM LISTENING TO ME SING IN THE SHOWER?"

"I uh…uh…" he stammered.

"You have ten seconds before I come out there and clobber you," she said dangerously.

He was quiet for a moment, wondering if there was any way he could make a run for it when a lime green bath puff thing came sailing over the wall of the stall and hit his chest, leaving a damp spot on his shirt.

"Five seconds, Jason."

"You sing pretty and I just stopped to listen and then it started raining and I couldn't risk letting Emma get wet and then you finished singing the song and stepped out of the shower and you were wet and smelled pretty and…I ONLY SAW YOUR LEG, PROMISE!" he said in one quick breath.

Her head peeked out of the shower curtain and she smiled softly. "Emma's your…black acoustic guitar?" she asked.

He beamed. "Yeah."

"And you think I sing pretty?"

"I know you sing pretty."

She smiled wider and poked a hand out from behind the curtain. "Hand me my towel, will you?" she asked.

He blushed slightly and walked down to her stall, wordlessly handing her a bright, flowered towel off the counter, avoiding her eyes.

"Thanks," she said, disappearing behind the curtain. She reappeared soon, wrapped in the towel and arched an eyebrow. "You can walk to the other end of the room now," she said sternly.

"Why?" Jason asked.

She motioned towards the pile of clothes that were resting by the sink. "Because I need to get dressed and there's no way I'm doing that in front of you. So you need to get as far away from me as possible without leaving the general vicinity because I still need to pound you for being a creeper."

"Right," he said, his voice cracking a little. Caitlyn might have mellowed out some recently, but she was still scary when she wanted to be. He walked down the semi-hallway, almost out the door, but not quite, and waited for Caitlyn to get dressed.

He watched the rain hit the window for a few minutes before he felt himself being roughly shoved into the wall from the side and a complicated assortment of flowery, citrusy and sweet smells assaulted his nostrils. Caitlyn had him up against the wall and showed no signs of letting him go anytime soon.

"Now tell me exactly _why_ you walked into the girls' shower and started listening to me singing? And don't butter me up by saying that I sing pretty," Caitlyn ordered, obviously not affected by their proximity.

"But you do," he said.

She shoved him further into the wall. "I think you sing pretty, but I don't sneak into the boys' shower to hear you sing 'The Bunny Song' from Veggie Tales, do I?"

"I—How do you know I sing 'The Bunny Song'?"

Caitlyn's eyes widened and she blushed. "Fan magazines…"

"Lies!" Jason exclaimed. "I never tell them that! I always say something less dorky."

"Well…" she said uncomfortably. "Maybe you should sing less loudly! Just because camp's in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean people can't hear you!"

Jason smirked. "But you can hear me."

Caitlyn flushed hotly. "I just happened to be walking by the boys' bathroom one day…it's not like I _planned_ on eavesdropping on your singing…"

"But you did…" Jason drawled.

She shoved him harder, the top of her head hitting his chin. Her hair was still damp and it smelled really, really, _really_ good. He groaned in minor pain and grabbed her wrists, effectively preventing her from shoving him anymore.

She looked up at him sharply when she felt his hands encircle her wrists, but he didn't let go.

"Jason…there's a difference between walking by a place and hearing someone singing and walking into a bathroom belonging to the opposite sex and sitting on the counter, listening to someone singing. One's innocent. The other's creepy."

"Well then, I guess I'm just creepy," he said softly.

"You're not creepy…some of your actions are creepy…but you yourself aren't…"

Their eyes locked and before Jason really knew what he was doing, he had tightened his grip on her wrists, pulling her against his chest and was leaning down towards her, before brushing his lips against hers.

Caitlyn squeaked in surprise before moving her hands upwards towards his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. He smiled and wrapped his now-free hands around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

A loud crash of thunder outside startled the pair and they jumped apart.

Caitlyn blinked several times before speaking. "So…" she said, "that…was…interesting…"

"It was also…um…kinda nice?" Jason offered sheepishly.

"Just 'kinda'?" she asked.

"Well, at any point during this entire…thing…I didn't know if you were going to kill me…so…it was only kinda nice…unless you liked it. And then it was really nice."

Caitlyn let out a breath that was somewhere between a sigh and a laugh. "It was really nice then," she said softly.

"Yeah?" Jason asked, one side of his mouth curling into a smile.

"Yeah."

"Sweet. Let's do it again," he said, making to tug Caitlyn back to him again.

She put a hand out to stop him. "Not in the girls' bathroom, okay? Awkward questions would come up if we got caught, I'm sure."

Jason shrugged. "Whatever you say. I think one of the rehearsal cabins is free…if you want…"

"Any place that isn't a bathroom."


End file.
